


Story Time

by Rhi_Writing_Adventures



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Khuzdul, Learning a New Language, She goofed, Tolkien-verse, but that's ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi_Writing_Adventures/pseuds/Rhi_Writing_Adventures
Summary: Rhi's practicing reading Khuzdul when Kíli comes back from his day of being Prince of Erebor. Once he realizes what children's story she's reading, heinsiststhat she reads it out loud to him.In Khuzdul.It'll be fine, right?
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien) & Original Female Character(s), Kíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> Bolded words are meant to be in Khuzdul B U T... it's not easy to find words in Khuzdul so...
> 
> This was meant to go... somewhere? Maybe? At some point?
> 
> After those damn Durins LIVE, of course, but I don't know that I would actually use this in T-V. So have some fluffy goodies!
> 
> **I'm posting from my phone because I should be sleeping (but don't tell JustRamblinOn! She'll yell at me lol) so I will adjust tags later.

With one knee bent and my head pressed against the pillows, I lounged on my side of the bed as the door opened slightly. I turned my head away from my book to watch Kíli enter our bedroom. He looked so exhausted.

Thorin really needs to cool it a bit. He's not used to being inside all day, being in meetings all day- I know Kíli's the Prince of Erebor but he's still learning. Especially now that Fíli is wearing _the_ crown.

Politics are draining for my sweet Dwarf. I'm not sure what all was happening at the moment since Meg and I had returned less than six months ago and Lady Dís suggested I stay out of the official meetings. She and I both agree that we, Meg and I, didn't need to be there. Meg fought it at first but then Thorin suggested she learn how to make the weapons she loved so much. There was very little fight after that.

Fíli and Kíli didn't seem to agree and I know that me just sitting next to Kíli during them would ease his mind. I wasn't ready to be in those rooms, though. Not with my lack of knowledge of a royal court system, their language, and the current goings-on. My knowledge (or lack thereof) on etiquette in Dwarven society also doesn't help.

So, instead I spent my days in the library with Balin, Ori, and Dori to learn some manners and the ways of the Dwarves. As well as how to read, write, and speak their beautiful language. That was my favorite part.

I turned my head back to the book to do my best to read more while I waited for Kíli to get comfortable and climb on the bed next to me. It didn't take him long to remove every layer and replace them with casual versions of his tunic and trousers. His crown, less _large_ compared to Fíli's, was rested on its stand near the wardrobe where it always sat when it wasn't placed firmly on his brow.

When he climbed on the bed I didn't expect him to rest his body between my legs and nuzzle his face against my chest.

"Long day, Bunny?" I asked him as my fingers immediately went to his hair, combing through gently. My hand moved to his slowly growing beard, running over it softly when he tilted his head back to look up at me after he nodded silently.

"What are you reading?"

My eyes shot to the book in my hand and I closed it partially to show him the cover. The soft brown leather was littered with fading Khuzdul words and was most definitely a children's story. I'm still learning and what better way to do so than to start from the beginning?

"I guess you could call it homework. Reminds me a bit about a story from Earth."

His features relaxed, all of him seeming less tense at the sight of the book.

"That was my favorite," he whispered as his eyes slid from the worn leather and parchment in my hand to my eyes again. "Read it to me?"

My eyebrows knit together at his request and I felt my cheeks grow a bit warm. I'd not learned all that much of their precious language so far. Not to speak it, I'd mostly just learned how to read and write it but my knowledge was still basic. Before Balin and Ori even started teaching me the language itself, they insisted on a thorough lesson of the history of and why it was so important to them. I already knew the gist of it but it was still fascinating to hear it from a Dwarf's perspective. The passion behind the story that couldn't be found on a Wikipedia page is what kept my attention the most.

"Kí, I- it's in Khuzdul and I haven't actually _spoken_ many of the words. I don't want to completely mess up a word. I know how important this is to y'all and-"

"I'll help you if you need it but right now I just want to hear you. So, please read to me." His eyes were serious but pleading. Almost worthy of the label "puppy eyes". Seeing that he wasn't going to change his mind I opened the book to the beginning.

" **Deep under a mountain, when-** "

" **Where** ; where," Kíli told me quietly with his eyes on my face. There was no hiding the rush of blood to my cheeks from saying the wrong word already so I sighed. Seeing my embarrassment and frustration he smiled encouragingly at me. "Go ahead."

" **Whe-,** " I paused and moved my eyes to focus on the page, the word I had misspoken. After a bit I finally pushed the word out, " **Where.** " From the corner of my eye, I could see his smile brighten into one of pride instead of his earlier "I'm-exhausted-but-I-missed-you" smile. It convinced me to continue and to restart the sentence. " **Deep under a mountain, where precious gems and metals were plentiful, there lived a prince...** "

**Author's Note:**

> This was 100% an excuse to let y'all know that I know have a LinkTree because I have THREE links (AO3, Twitter, and Facebook) to share with y'all now! The link itself is in my profile on here. THE LINK: https://linktr.ee/RhiKitti
> 
> I decided to bring Facebook into the mess that is my writing adventures because it occurred to me that not many people may use Twitter. But I want to keep everybody in the loop. Especially since I've been posting "Sneak Peeks" and "Original Character Visuals". Anybody who may be following the mass of words that is Tolkien-verse may want to see these things so there are options!
> 
> SPEAKING of the Original Character Visuals... I've only posted one Meg and one Rhi so far (mostly because those are current/in line with how far I am in T-V:TH with full chapters). But I'd like to know if anybody WANTS to see the other characters that we have created or if I should wait until they're mentioned to post them. They won't be mentioned for a LONG time but we're excited to share them.
> 
> So I'm leaving it up to y'all! 💖💖


End file.
